The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, an electrical connector is widely applied in various fields, and requirements on the electrical connector become higher, particularly in the requirement to increase the transmission speed of the electrical connector. In the process of increasing the transmission speed, it is crucial as to how to resolve a crosstalk problem of the electrical connector and to provide a good shielding effect and a grounding path for the electrical connector.
A conventional electrical connector is soldered to a circuit board, and generally includes an insulating body and terminals accommodated in the insulating body. In order to improve high frequency characteristics, multiple of ground terminals are generally provided, and are respectively provided at positions adjacent to signal terminals. However, the ground terminals are respectively soldered to the circuit board generally, and are provided at intervals and thus are not connected. Therefore, there are no joint grounding paths between the ground terminals, resulting in a poor grounding effect, and it is difficult to achieve an ideal effect of resolving a high frequency problem.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.